Central Blocc Crips
CHAPTER ONE It all first started back in Ganton when Jacob, Marvin and Pharrell moved in, both of them had relocated from Jefferson after having enough of the constant gang wars. On the first days of their arrival they met the residents in the area and started socializing with them, building up a smaller network of contacts for later use in the future. Marvin was a typical businessman and quickly got his way into selling illegal weapons, a perfect opportunity for him to start stacking some serious money. There, Jacob made his money selling drugs, though, he was spending it all buying spray cans for his graffities. After some months then the activity started to rise in Ganton, new people moved into the district and both Jacob and Marvin managed to increase his number of customers. Unfortunately for Pharrell his days ended when he was hurt badly at a tragic train accident down at Unity Station, he was transferred to the general hospital immediatly but was unable to survive the life threathening wounds. Two weeks after his death a funeral ceremony was held by the people he knew at Ganton, many of his friends had shown up to pay their last respects and this is where Jacob met Kelly for the first time. CHAPTER TWO After the ceremony then Kelly Cole was given a place to rent at in Ganton, he was Marvin's cousin and had come all the way from Los Angeles to say goodbye a last time. Turned out that Kelly had decided to stay in Ganton and start on a fresh in his life after all, after some weeks then both him and Jacob started hanging out together. Back in Los Angeles when Kelly used to live there he was selling drugs on full time, a business he missed being able to do in Los Santos because his money was about to slip up. Some weeks had passed and Marvin noticed his problems but wasn't a ignorant type, so he helped him into his business but it didn't take long before Kelly could settle on his own, in the drug business. It wasn't the only things going down in Ganton, about a month after Jacob and Marvin moved into the district then the notorious gang 'Los Reyes' had found their grounds there too. Runned mainly by Eric Lopez and his loyal friend Cesar Santos they had turned the streets into a dangerous place at night, but wasn't posing a threat to the locals living in Ganton aslong as they braught mutual respect, instead a lot of the attention began coming from the law enforcement. CHAPTER THREE When the gang had been established they were a major role for Kelly and Jacob's business, favors came in hand for both parties but when the attention from police became at it's highest then things was going down slowly. Not only was there feuding between other gangs and the 'Los Reyes', but when police began raiding the neighborhood then a lot of the key members in the gang was arrested and imprisoned. With no one to lead the gang members anymore and feudings from other gangs was present, then it was a whole mess and many of the members left the gang trying to find new ways in their life. For some time everything was quiet again like in the beginning when they arrived, the imprisoned members was released and came back to a neighborhood with only a few loyal members left. Within a week the gang had been disbanded but Eric and Cesar with a few others stayed in the area, business was going very bad but also because of the fact that police had busted up most of the suppliers in the city. Jacob began discussing with a few others in the area about forming a new gang in the neighborhood, but nothing serious came out of the discussions so it was left behind. CHAPTER FOUR Some months later a resident returned in the neighborhood, his name was Wenson Jordan and he grew up in Ganton since his birth. Unfortunately he was forced away on a military boot camp to serve a juvenile correction program when he was caught by the police one day. Wenson was drunk and hanging out one night when he attempted to put fire on the local gas station's pump machines, but the CCTV had caught him and led the tip off to the police arresting him the next day. When at the same day of his returning, Jacob wanted to celebrate it with a little party so he went down to buy some beers at the local 24/7. While he was waiting in the queue then a yellow huntley quickly parked up at the road outside, three men armed with guns and disguised with red bandanas rush inside the store. When they came inside then one yelled out that it was a robbery and everyone to drop on the floor, Jacob turned around to see what was going on but one of the robber's gun fired by accident. The bullet took a hit on the wall and ricochetted to a new direction towards Jacob, with the blink of a eye the bullet hitted him and he collapsed to the ground, bleeding viciously from his back while the robbers escaped out of there. CHAPTER FIVE When Jacob had recovered from having to lay in bed and returned home, he called for a meeting in the neighborhood and told them about what had happened, that the gunshot wound he inflicted at his back had caused him serious walking problems. After some days in the neighborhood a new meeting was called together with the leaders in the community, the topic was once again about forming a new street gang for several reasons. It was finally decided to adopt the 'Stick Up Kids' in Ganton under certain rules of engagement, with the intent of taking over control and form a peaceful sanctuary where business could take place. Following days after the meeting they began buying new clothings with the baby and navy blue colors on it mainly, several packages full of bandanas was bought aswell and stashed in one of the houses. CHAPTER SIX The Stick Up Kids made their best to beat 'Los Reyes', but they had connections with the local police, and they expelled the SUK from Ganton. They called for a meeting in order to pick a new town, where the business could take place. They chose Montgomery, in Red County. CHAPTER SEVEN After setting up the business in the near by Montgomery bar, everything was going fine or both of the brothers and the rest of the gang. Jacob and Marvin gathered some more members who were down for the gang, but they became bigger and everyone in the town could notice their quick appearance. Soon the Montgomery became a war zone for everybody in it. First the police started raiding the members and beating them for nothing. After the authorities stopped interrupting the business, some other local rednecks came gunned to teeth, they wanted SUK out of town, like everyone else. They fought like soldiers everyday trying to protect their turf, but they didn't manage to do that, due to the other gang which came down from another town and started beef, the 135 Piru Bloods. After a month of survival they decided to move out of the town and seek a more peaceful place to work in, Marvin rented a warehouse in south of a city called Blueberry. Soon they saw the opportunities and started creating and dealing weapons, it was more profitable then selling dope all day. After a week or so the trouble started once again, as they got warned there's 2 more gangs in the town. On the east and on the west side. Gang wars started again for territory, between Stick Up Kids and the 135 Piru Bloods, every time they took one of them, they'll go back and take one of theirs. It continued for a long period of time, until one day the Piru Blood got so badly messed up they went out of sight, but nobody knew where. After taking a bit of the west side territory, Stick Up Kids created another set and they' had the best business for quite some time. until Jacob disappeared and he was never found, nobody knew if it was gang affiliated or not. The second set combined with the south side one and they kept making those weapons and supplying their allies as well as different organizations. Marvin and the rest of the members weren't kids anymore, they were still waving that blue rag, but nobody felt like a Stick Up Kid.. and that's when the South Central Cartel started. CHAPTER EIGHT The South Central Cartel was just supplying it's members with loads and loads of money, they were indeed on their heydays. Everyday, loads of cash was imported to their warehouse and loads of weapons were exported from their warehouse. For unknown reasons, Marvin was well succeeded on turning the gang against Jacob so, they decided to gather up and they just shot him to death. Jacob was out of track now, Marvin had everything to succeed and get even more richer. Unfortunately, killing his brother left Marvin on a hard depression, which made him surrender to the FBI, submitting himself on a life setence. While all this was happening, Jacob's brother, Darius, after finding out that his brother was killed, decided to come to the country side to get his revenge. Darius, decided to find out who murdered his brother, is now in charge of the so called South Central Cartel, now named 323 Central Blocc Crips